Same Script, Different Cast
by xoxoSandraa
Summary: This is a retake of my life.You were his star for many nights.But now the roles have changed.I'm the leading lady in his life.Lights,camera,now you're on. Just remember you've been warned.Enjoy it now,cause this will last. I'm the future, your his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- After Dean lost same to the horrific battle between heaven and hell **

**he has been living a normal life with no hunting. He didn't expect to see his **

**long-lost love coming back into his life after 6 yrs. Dean is torn in between **

**his last love and new love.

* * *

**

"Bella, thank you for being woman enough to come"

"Lisa, what's this about?"

"I know he's leaving me for you"

"Who told you that? Who told you that it's true?"

"What is he telling you? Could it be the same things that he told me?"

"He told me that he loved me"

"I heard that before"

"He told me that I was beautiful (harmony). How did you know?"

"Because I played that scene before. This is a retake of my life. I was his star

for many nights. Now the roles have changed, and you're the leading lady in his

life. Lights, Camera, now your on. Just remember. Enjoy it now, 'cause it won't

last. Same script, different."

"What you are saying could be true. But how can I take advise from you?"

"I'm not hating, but I wish the one before me would have warned me too"

"Maybe my reasons are wrong, but I know that you believe me."

"it's your fault, you didn't love him enough"

"That's the problem I loved him too much. And when you love him he become

unattracted to you."

"Oh no, he's changed and I'll prove you wrong."

"No you won't."

"So go away. Leave us the hell alone! He loves me."

"He'll hurt you"

"He'll stay with me"

Both "for sure! For sure!"

"this is a retake of my life. You were his star for many nights. But now the

roles have changed. I'm the leading lady in his life. Just remember you've been

warned. Enjoy it now, 'cause this will last. I'm the future, your his past. I

know me and dean will last Lisa we've known each other for a long time."

**

* * *

A.N:::/ this chapter is based on the song same script different cast by **

**Whitney Houston and Deborah cox. This is my first chapter story so plz no harsh **

**comment. I shld be able to update nxt week maybe even earlier idk. **

**Tell me what you think and I'll write more in an actual story form.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im finally updating this story :).. dnt hate me but I've been soooo busy with Sophomore year :'(... Its about time I update anyways I know I hate it when people write stories and never finish it but I am going to finish this one, well at least I hope so :)... Im ranting again well here you go before i write a whole diary :)**

_I'll always treasure the naïvety_

_Of the past we've shared._

_Our bodies grew much faster than our minds, _

_But together we got good at stopping tI´me._

_My teen angst drove me to hurt myself, _

_And I made you watch;_

_Oh, the pain I must have caused, _

_But by staying around you saved_

_my life (saved my life_

_~ Maria Mena - Dear :) :'(_

"LILLIAN MARY WINCHESTER YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST" I yell at my 4 yr old daughter. My god it is too early for this. Its now 7am and my lil baby Lilly woke me up because she was hungry, and when I fed her she wants to run around. I swear she is just like her father not only in looks but in the attitude too.

"But mommy, Bob The Builder is on pwease can I fwinish watshing it thwen yew couwd tuwn it owff." (**those spelling mistakes are there on purpose.) **

"Alright, but as soon as its done, you march right to that table and eat your food. We Have to be at your school at 8."

"But mommmy!, I dont want to please can I stay home wift you? Please? Awwll the other people make fuwn of mew bewause i downt have a dad and its not fair! I want a daddy!" It breaks my heart to hear her talk like that but what can I say? Im sorry? no I cant because her father is a hunter and I cant deal with the unstabibilty that comes with being a girlfriend to a hunter. . Its too bad he doesn't know about his own daughter and I feel horrible about him being clueless about her.

After she was down eating I had to get her ready for preschool. My little girl is growing up so fast. It seemed like just like yesterday i was making her with her father if you get what I mean.

_**After school**_

It was time to pick up my little princess, Lily, I cant wait to pick her up. Ever since I had her it seems like I cant have her away for more than a couple of hours. Shes all I have left of Dean.

As I was pulling into Lilly's school I saw that she was talking to some little boy, he was adorable for a 10 yr old.

"And my mommy said for my birfday, she going to get me a ice cream maker how cool is that? but what I really want for my birfday is a daddy." said lilly

"I have a dad, hes a hero. You should meet him one day, I'm telling you hes sooo cool and he lhas the coolest car ever!" said the little boy

Lilly saw me walking to her and yelled MOMMMY!, my little princess, I love picking her up for school.

"Hey baby, did you have fun in school?"

Yewp, and I made a new fwend Ben, he has a daddy thats a superhewo isn't dawt soooo coool? I want a superhero daddy!" she kept on ranting but I stopped listening once I saw him.

How-, what-, its not possible he said he would never come here to love a normal life, its not possible, did he cheat on me when i was with him? He must have because that boy has to be 10 or 11 years old. How could he that jerk! I have to get out oof here before Dean notices me.

"Lilly come meet my dad, Dad, this is Lilly my new friend" Said Ben to Dean.

As Dean looks over here i froze, what was I suppose to do? Run like was thinking earilier? Well it does sound like a good idea, but it would be suspicious to Lilly.

"Bella" Dean whispers. No this wasnt suppose to happen, I got away, he cant know, Lilly has to stay away from monsters and the winchester curse she cant, I wont let it happen, no, no, no!

"Dea-" I tried to whisper before everything when black.

**OKK DNT KILL ME! IVE BEEN BUSY, IM PLANNING MY SWEET 16 AND GOING THROUGH REHERSALS, AND ITS A PAIN IN THE BUT :( NEVER MIND HIGH SCHOOL, IVE BEEN STUDYING FOR COMMON TASKS AND STUFF ILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN I PROMISE ;) **

**REVIEW I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**


	3. Important

I'm sooo sorry for not updating but life has been hard. Just Last week on Sunday, I tried to commit suicide. I tried to overdose on my mother's pills. Luckly, the pills were heartburn pills and only 150 mg a pill. My little sister found me swallowing a bunch of pills and went to get my mother.

I don't want anyone to wait any longer for an update so, I'm offically putting my unfinished stories up for adoption. PM me if you want it. I dont care if im even involved in the writing just take them off my hands so I dont have another thing to stress about. I'm sorry for all the people who reviewed and alerted this story but between school and family drama and going to therapy now I dont think I have the time or even energy to update anymore. I'm truly and deeply sorry.


End file.
